The Darkness that Blankets Egypt
by hardysgirl26
Summary: Sequel to The Pharaoh and His Queen Rated T for mild language and moments of fluff


_**The Darkness That Blankets Egypt**_** a Sequel to: The Pharaoh and His Queen**

**Chapter 1** – **The Return of Atem**

_Flashback_

_Atem walked through the doors, cheers erupted from the other side as his clothes changed from Yugi's attire to the attire of an Egyptian Pharaoh. T__é__a had just six short months to prepare for her journey to ancient Egypt and to spend the rest of her life with Atem._

_End Flashback_

-THREE MONTHS AGO-

Téa sat on Yugi's bed, wondering: _What is so important that we had to skip school for?_ Yugi walked in, nervous and jittery. "Yugi, what's wrong?"

"T-Téa, are you still going through with this? I mean… w-what about your family? Your friends, Téa? "

Téa thought silently and spoke softly, "I love him, Yugi. Ishizu said it herself. I feel I need to return with him."

Yugi listened and nodded, "but, Téa, I… I love you."

Téa smiled, "I know you do, Yugi, but I love him more." Yugi's millennium puzzle started glowing and Atem appeared. Startled, Téa took in the sight of him.

"Téa?" Atem spoke softly, his deep voice breaking her thoughts.

"Atem, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Téa bombarded him with questions, worried that he came to tell her that she wasn't going back with him.

"Téa calm down. Everything is fine. Tea… I need you to stay here a little longer. After I returned to Egypt, a new evil emerged, and I need to make sure you stay safe. Please, Tea, promise me that you will not return until I send for you, promise me?!"

Tea was scared out of her mind, but she nodded, "I promise, Atem."

He smiled softly and hugged Tea tightly, "I love you, Tea. And I will return for you, I promise."

With another flash from the puzzle, Yugi appeared again. He saw Tea crying. "Atem briefly told me what was going on," Yugi stated softly, "But Atem returned to Egypt before I could ask him any more questions."

"I don't like this, Yugi. I feel he is in grave danger. We need to help him!" Tea's tear-streaked face was worrying Yugi, so he hugged her close and let her cry on his shoulder.

-TWO WEEKS LATER-

"Téa, have you heard from Atem?" Joey's boisterous voice asked noisily on a Tuesday afternoon. She glanced longingly in Yugi's direction, with a shake of his head she sighed and looked at Joey.

"No, Joey, I haven't. And I'm getting very worried about him. He told me to stay here, but I feel something terrible has happened to him and, I just…" Téa's eyes filled with tears and Yugi came to her rescue.

"Joey, leave her alone, okay? We are all worried about Atem, but this is no excuse to constantly remind her." Joey nodded and mumbled a 'sorry' towards Tea and after the third lesson, she just couldn't sit in class anymore. Once lunchtime came, she ditched and went to their favorite spot, in Domino Park. She sat on the damp grass, head in between her knees and she cried for what seemed like the billionth time. She just couldn't get over the ill-feeling in her stomach. She hadn't eaten, except very little, since Atem came to her that day, and his silence was killing her. She had to know he was okay. She bit her lip, as she heard someone shuffling toward her, trying to stifle her sobs.

"Who's there?" A baritone voice called out. Téa sighed and stood, looking directly into the brown eyes of KaibaCorp's CEO, Seto Kaiba. "Téa? What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Téa nodded mutely and sighed, he could tell something was bothering her, but instead of asking like a gentleman, he made a smart remark, "Trouble in paradise with the Pharaoh?" This time, Tea burst into tears, Seto held up his hands and backed slowly away from the sobbing girl. "Sorry I asked." Seto turned on his heel and started to walk away when he heard a small voice in between the sobs.

"Help me, Seto. Help me find him."

Seto scoffed as Mokuba stood a little off to the side, "Why should I? Huh? What has the pharaoh ever done for me, HUH?! Tell me, Téa!"

Téa's eyes filled with tears; she knew the CEO of KaibaCorp wouldn't help her. But she had to try. "Mokuba… Help me?"

Mokuba tugged on Seto's jacket, "Come on, Seto, the pharaoh has helped you out plenty of times, like when Pegasus took me and captured you as well, he set us free… or how about when the Big 5 trapped you in the virtual world and I went and got Yugi and his gang to help set you free?"

"Mokuba, you do have a point, however, I don't think I should stick my neck out for him anymore. He left me without a proper re-match," Seto said with disgust.

"Seto, come on. Téa is worried about the pharaoh, the least we can do is help track him down… please, big brother?" Mokuba looked at Seto with big sad eyes that he knew would get Seto to cave.

"Alright little brother, but not because I choose to do it on my own."

"Oh, thank you Seto!"

Téa bowed low and whispered, "Thank you, Seto."


End file.
